The Other Night
by PiikaBrii
Summary: This is a sequel to "One Day out of the Blue," hope you enjoy.


Hatsune Miku has hit the everywhere in the world hitting the top records of her time yet. Kaito watches her singing behind the glass in the recording room. Like a proud father, he smiles at his girl while giving a thumps up. Miku kept singing with a nervous face. Her vocals are saved after hours of singing, she meets Kaito at the lounge. "Miku.." Kaito says with joy, "I'm sorry what I did to you the other night, I was drinking and I wasn't thinking." Kaito gets on the ground and praises Miku. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Kaito yells so loud, other Len comes out to see Kaito. "What did you do to big bro?" Len crouches down to Kaito. "Its okay, Kaito-kun. I will just see you later, okay?" Miku felt confused when Len came by to Kaito. Miku just gets her stuff to head home, hopefully not to repeat the other night. Miku clenches her chest. "He did make me feel good that night…" Miku gently whispers. "Maybe I shou-" She was cut off by a large muscular man. "Hatsune Miku, you look sexier in person." The man pins Miku to the wall in the ally. Miku usually takes alleys to get home safer but she forgot freaks were in the streets. "T-T-T-Thank you for the complement but I need to get home!" Miku's voice shakes. She try's to slip away and hurry home but unfortunately, the muscular man grabs Miku's wrist and pins that up to the wall. "You're.. quite stupid aren't you? Thinking you actually have a chance to get away from someone like me? Pfft." The man reaches to force kiss Miku when suddenly. Two shady figures grabbed the man "Huh? What the fu-" A punch in the face, a kick in the penis, a hit in the jugular, you name it. He's about dead. The muscular man is now twitching like a dead bug. "Are you alright, Miku? You should have told me you were going home, for now on, I will walk you home." Miku whipped her tears. "You can say thank you to the rescue to me. He wouldn't be here without me." Len acting like a tough guy, what a champ. "Thanks Len, go on home to your sister. She should be done with dinner soon." Kaito took Miku's hand and started walking towards her apartment. While walking on a cold night Miku keeps staring at Kaito's warm hand. Kaito stops leading, he turns towards Miku and took her other hand. "Miku, do you actually forgive me? What I had done was really wrong." Miku never seen Kaito so serious. Miku starts to blush. "I, I do forgive you Kaito-kun. You.." She stares at Kaito's blue eyes. "You made me feel good that day. I always had a crush on you, so.. it was a dream come true you could say." Kaito looks at her. A small smile came to him. Kaito lends down to Miku and gives her a sweet tender kiss. They exchange kisses with each breath. Kaito pulled back to whisper in Miku's ear, "Why don't we finish this, with love this time?" Kaito then bites Miku's upper ear, getting her turned on. "O-Okay.. Kaito-kun." They went to Miku's apartment. Once they closed the door behind them, they came closed to each other warming each kiss. Their tongues danced with passion. Their touches became more and more rough. From biting and licking Kaito graze her each other to stripping one another. Kaito picks up Miku and takes her to the bedroom. Laying Miku down, she is completely exposed. Miku is embarrassed but turned on of the sight of Kaito in front of her. Kaito with his muscular body on top of Miku's, he goes to kiss her neck and starts to make a trail down to her chest. He gives each kisses and starts to lick Miku's nipples. "What would you like for me to do?" Kaito says seductively. Blushing Miku responds with a shiver. "You could play with my.. uhm.." Kaito moves his hand down to Miku's vagina. "Here?" Kaito trying to finish Miku sentence. "Ah~ Y-Yes~" Miku moaning her words. Kaito took his other hand and sucked on her nipple. Twirling, pushing, biting with his mouth, try to achieve pleasure to Miku. Miku's body started to tremble by Kaito. Kaito finishes fingering her after she came. "How about you get on top this time?" Kaito lay down next to her, fully erect. Miku was exhausted but she listened. She sat up and moved her body to striatal over him. Kaito holds his member straight up for alinement. Miku slowly moved her hips down to become one. Just the tip entered and Miku let out a whimpering moan. She eventually had it all in. Turned on, Miku started to move her hips. Kaito, enjoying the moment, he started to move as well. All the moaning, the wet sounds, and the smacking. They work to the climax. "Ahhhh~~ Ohhh~ Kaito-kun~~" Miku is grinding her hips faster and faster. "Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, KAITO, KAITO-KUN~~~ I'm Coming!" Kaito feels her getting tighter and he couldn't hold it in, he hold her hips down and they climaxed together. Miku falls on top of Kaito, panting. "Hah-Hah, same time tomorrow?" Kaito chuckles. "Yes~" Miku replied satisfied.


End file.
